


We Can Make This Moment Stay With Us for Awhile

by JemTheKingOfSass



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, IsuGou only make a brief appearance, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 19:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemTheKingOfSass/pseuds/JemTheKingOfSass
Summary: Rin opens his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling and blinks slowly, trying to bring the events of last night into focus. He peeks over to his right and startles so badly he almost tumbles right off the edge of the unfairly soft and foreign bed. He gapes at Nanase Haruka, the guy he has been drooling over all semester in the mandatory Introduction to Psychology class they take, who he had asked out no less than seven times before an agreement met his ears.





	We Can Make This Moment Stay With Us for Awhile

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt: _does the “i slept with you the other day and i didnt know we had a mutual friend and now we’re sitting across each other for brunch and it’s awkward because i ran out when you were asleep” au exist bc i need that fic_
> 
> I honestly don't know how this one happened. I wanted a small thing to write, something light and short to clear my head, but I wasn't planning on anything beyond a drabble, certainly nothing to post. I'm happy with this though, and think I managed to fit RH into the prompt without it feeling forced, so here it is.
> 
> Title from [Hold On](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vi5wR--nuhA) by Flor (courtesy of [Floof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaterbeneathyou)\--sweetie, thank you for introducing me to this song so I can roll around in how gloriously RH it is!).
> 
>  

 

 

* * *

 

Rin opens his eyes to an unfamiliar ceiling and blinks slowly, trying to bring the events of last night into focus. He peeks over to his right and startles so badly he almost tumbles right off the edge of the unfairly soft and foreign bed. He gapes at Nanase Haruka, the guy he has been drooling over all semester in the mandatory Introduction to Psychology class they take, who he had asked out no less than seven times before an agreement met his ears. They had shared a few brief exchanges, mostly lamenting the requirement of the course despite their unrelated majors, Rin’s in mechanical engineering and Haru’s in photography. He speaks few words, but communicates volumes with his eyes, and Rin is captivated by the conversation. 

 

Their date had gone well enough, despite being agreed to out of annoyance, Rin is sure Haru finally said yes simply so he’d stop asking. Yet, there had been chemistry and sparks and everything romance movies hint at on a first date if it’s _the one_. They hadn’t been drunk on anything except iced tea and mutual lust as they had finished their miniature golf game and rushed back to Haru’s off-campus apartment. Heady kisses and unbuttoned pants had landed them easily onto Haru’s bed, clumsy hands and shared laughter kept things light and playful as they tumbled in the sheets. Rin shivers as he recalls stealing the breath from Haru’s gasping mouth, the silky feel of sooty hair in his hands as he’d tugged it, the soft curving lines of his body firm underneath his wandering fingers. 

 

Rin gulps, heart rate speeding up for less enjoyable reasons as he stares at the strips of sunlight on Haru’s relaxed, sleeping face. He wants to graze his thumb over the black fan of eyelashes resting on a delicate cheekbone, cuddle behind his gorgeous and fascinating classmate, pressing them together in the morning as closely as they had been joined last night. Rin curses his stupid romantic notions, wishes he could be like his peers who hit it and quit it without doubts and attachment. He doesn’t want to leave Haru. On the edge of panic, Rin slips out from under the covers, glancing around furtively for his boxer briefs and lucky pair of aesthetically torn black jeans. He spies his bracelets on the nightstand, which he slides on as quietly as possible after tugging on his tank top and shoving his arms through the sleeves of his wrinkled button-down. He’s never done the walk of shame before, yet he fully comprehends its meaning on a visceral level.

 

Rin chances one last stolen glance at the man who will continue to mesmerize him, now from an impenetrable distance even though he’s still only an arm’s length away, Haru assuredly already regretting last night’s choices even while lost in dreams. Rin shuffles out of the bedroom. He has no way of knowing Haru rolls over and frowns as his hand hits the warm, empty impression left in the mattress, brows knit tightly together as the sound of Rin closing the apartment door hits his ears. 

 

* * *

 

“Come on, brother,” pleads Gou, employing the wheedling tone that always cracks Rin’s resolve. “It’s just dinner. I don’t want to attract attention to us, so if there’s two boys and two girls then no one will think anything of it. Please? I really like this girl and want to go out someplace nice and not on campus.”

 

Rin will do anything for his sister, isn’t sure why he bothers pretending to resist in the first place. He also completely understands her concerns, limiting his dates with other men to the safety and open-mindedness of campus, only taking women out into the more conservative atmosphere of the city. Gou doesn’t usually ask him for much, fulfilling the promise she had declared at the time of her enrollment to not pester him even though they are at the same university. In reality, he wishes he saw her more frequently, but they are both busy and have different friend circles.

 

“So who is this other guy you’re bringing?” Rin asks, though it’s unlikely he knows him. 

 

Gou giggles. “Oh I think you’ll like him enough, although he isn’t the world’s best conversationalist. Thankfully, you chatter enough for three people. He’s gorgeous though and you two will look lovely together. He’s sweet and funny, I adore him!”

 

Rin scoffs, ignoring the gentle teasing but still rolling his eyes as he strides through the winding pathways of campus, phone cradled next to his ear. “How is he sweet and funny if he never talks?” A pang of loss whips through him as he considers who he walked away from a few days ago as the sun rose on a quiet Sunday morning. Rin had even skipped class on Tuesday to avoid Haru, and wanted to do the same on Thursday, except guilt over the money his mother spends on his tuition forced his feet to carry him to the fortunately vast lecture hall. He slunk in at the last minute and snagged a seat in the last row, craning his neck to see Haru dutifully in the second row, appearing to scribble notes, but more likely sketching in the margins of his notebook. 

 

“Trust me, he just is.” Gou declares. “I’ll text you where to meet the three of us tomorrow night, okay? I owe you one!” Rin barely has time to utter a farewell before the bundle of energy that is his sister disconnects the call. He shakes his head and enters the building which houses his favorite study location, the library on the second floor of the Journalism hall. He has spent far too much time this past week wallowing and wishing he was a different sort of person to focus on his homework, so he settles in for a long Friday night of cramming. His head swims with thoughts of Haru even as he muddles through his Differential Equations assignment, his mind unable to stop obsessing over the highlights of their date and sparkling blue eyes.

 

* * *

 

Rin approaches the host stand and inquires about the rest of his party. He is running late after taking a few too many extra minutes styling his hair and choosing accessories, imagining what ensemble would make Haru’s expression light up the way it had when Rin made his entrance at the Korean barbeque restaurant last Saturday night. He sighs, not particularly interested in making the acquaintance of a random person as he plays wingman to his sister, while he winds around tables, following the hostess to the correct location. He spots Gou and a pretty girl, who he assumes is the Isuzu he has been hearing about recently, and he offers a wave and a short greeting.

 

When Rin finally notices the taciturn man seated next to Gou, across from the empty chair at the fourtop that he subconsciously tightens his grip on, his heart stutters in his chest so hard that he wonders if it might not be functioning properly anymore. Heat rushes to Rin’s face, he knows his cheeks and neck are glowing red. He slaps a hand to the back of his neck, not entirely convinced his skin isn’t on fire.

 

“Rin.” Haru speaks before Rin’s mental flailing ceases and he can compose himself. “I didn’t see you in class this week.”

 

“What?” Gou is shocked, eyes wide in disbelief and pinned on her brother. “You never miss class! Are you sick? You look flushed. You should have told me if you’re ill, you didn’t have to come all this way out here-”

 

Rin holds up his hand to stop the mothering flow of concern from his sister. “I’m fine. A little out of sorts on Tuesday but I was in class on the rest of the week. Every one.” He directs this last comment towards Haru, not exactly sure why. Somehow he needs Haru to grasp that he has a little pride left and he didn’t skip two classes just to avoid seeing him at all costs. He suddenly wishes he was a much cooler person, more capable of rolling with the punches and accepting what life throws at him, as opposed to the type of guy who hides in his apartment due to one awkward morning after. 

 

Determined to fix Haru’s impression of him as a complete loser, Rin shrugs and pulls out his chair. As he sits, he extends his hand across the table. “Nice to meet you, I’m Matsuoka Rin.”

 

Haru scowls, peeking at Gou, before returning his gaze to Rin. “My name is Nanase Haruka.” His mouth snaps shut and he crosses his arms across his chest. Rin knows what a fine chest it is, too, all lean muscle and taut skin, tonight hidden under a royal blue polo shirt. 

 

The pretty girl smiles at Rin with an understanding nod. “I’m Mikoshiba Isuzu, it’s a pleasure to meet you Rin. I’ve heard a lot about you.” 

 

“Tch, don’t believe everything my sister tells you,” utters Rin, with a fond glance at Gou, reaching over to lightly tug on her ponytail. 

 

“Oh! That’s not who I meant actually. Just this past week-” Isuzu stops short and stares at Gou. She bites her lip, eyes wide, grin pulling at her mouth as the two women silently communicate across the table, while Haru glowers at both of them. Rin is completely lost as to the intricacies of the moment, choosing instead to watch Haru’s features as they shift minutely on his face. He remembers how it felt to touch his flawless skin, kiss his petal soft lips, trace his sharp jawline. He doesn’t know why he ran when he had longed for nothing more than to stay. Even now, if Haru were to beckon him, invite him in, encourage Rin to remain by his side as long as he wants, he is fully aware that he would likely burrow in permanently. 

 

“So Haru, did anything interesting happen in Psych on Tuesday? Do I need to borrow someone’s notes?” Rin cannot continue playing the game he began, doesn’t want to pretend they are strangers. Despite embarrassing himself, probably numerous times throughout their interactions, he craves a deeper connection with Haru, one that isn’t starting over from square one. 

 

Haru snorts under his breath. “Do you want doodles of our professor as a narwhal? Because that’s what’s in my notes from Tuesday.”

 

A barking guffaw escapes from Rin’s throat before he can think to restrain it. “I do want that actually. How about Thursday? I was there but I think now I might need those notes too.”

 

“On Thursday he was a penguin again. Him and the TA. This time the professor is the one keeping their egg warm, while the TA goes fishing for food.” Haru’s eyes twinkle mischievously as Rin’s heart somersaults. “It might be an ongoing comic if you flip through my whole notebook.”

 

“How? Why? Do I even want to know how your mind works?” The conversation banters between them with no hesitancy, the electricity sparking as highly charged as a week prior. There are no words to sufficiently describe the affection that swells within him at every turn, Haru’s words reeling him in further, impairing his ability to second-guess himself and choking his self-doubt before it can force his hand. Rin feels free, Haru’s presence calming him and drawing out his natural charisma. He yearns for life to be this easy all the time, his mind mercifully quiet, his confidence soaring. 

 

After the meal and a lively train ride, Gou asks Rin if he minds splitting up, she and Isuzu hoping to continue their date now that they are back on campus, which he assumes means back at Gou’s dorm. He winces and shakes that thought away, but bids them farewell without a lecture before turning to Haru. 

 

“So how do you know my sister?” Rin has been curious all evening, finally scratching the itch. 

 

Haru smiles, and Rin’s thrilled to see how clearly fond he is of her. “We were in the same dorm her first year, our second. Gou was pouring over a muscle magazine one day in the common room. I told her I found good deltoids the most appealing. She argued in favor of trapezius muscles and so began a beautiful friendship.”

 

Rin laughs, amused at that very Gou way to connect with someone, surprising himself with how pleased he is that she already approves of Haru. “So you like muscles too? I’m doomed to spend my life around people with that obsession, I guess.” He stops abruptly, closing his mouth, hoping Haru doesn’t think he’s going to force himself into Haru’s life. They went on a date, Haru had fulfilled his end of the unspoken bargain and Rin really should allow him to live the remainder of his college days in peace and quiet, except he can’t stop himself from blurting out his feelings like a lovestruck fool with verbal diarrhea. “I really like you and I wish we could jump back in time to start this all over.”

 

Haru tilts his head, eyes wide in confusion. “Start over?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, don’t you wish we could just, I don’t know, go back to do that date all over again?” Rin stumbles over a crack in the sidewalk even though they are strolling at a glacial pace with no agreed-upon destination.

 

Haru hums in consideration, stopping and gazing up at the trees they stand underneath. He presses his lips together, and Rin stares at them as he releases them and they plump back up. “No.”

 

Rin’s eyebrows shoot up towards his hairline. “No?”

 

“No,” confirms Haru with a sharp nod. “I enjoyed our dinner, I had fun mini-golfing, I’ve never done that before.”

 

“Yeah,” scoffs Rin, unable to help himself. “I remember. You spent 5 minutes ogling the golf balls and trying to decide on a color. I thought the attendant was going to throw one of them right at your head.”

 

Haru shrugs with one shoulder and wears a serious expression. “It was an important choice. I’m glad I made it the way I did.”

 

Something snaps inside Rin and trickles out from his core, fizzing through his veins and filling him with warmth. He throws an elbow casually on Haru’s shoulder, craving contact and too nervous to do anything else. He smirks to hide his conviction that he might ruin this with the wrong response, turning Haru off with his silly notions and lame words and runaway insecurities; he needs Haru to help him shut off his brain again. “It was an important choice and I’m glad you made it the way you did too. Although I would have asked an eighth time, I’m pretty sure.”

 

Haru tears his eyes from the leaves that rustle in the breeze, and meets his gaze directly. “It’s good you didn’t have to.” He twists himself around so Rin’s arm is no longer resting on his shoulder, but squeezing around it, Rin's clammy hand now laying lightly on Haru’s back. “You’re touching my trapezius right now. Your sister would be proud.”

 

Rin’s jaw drops, temporarily losing the ability to speak. He blinks and chuckles. “Yeah, she would, wouldn’t she?” He bites his bottom lip, gnawing at it until it aches. They are pressed together in a semi-embrace in the middle of the pedestrian walkway, waning sunlight dappling the path at their feet. Haru runs his thumb along Rin’s lip, urging him to release it from his teeth. Rin tries to take a step backwards, put some distance between them, allow Haru his space and freedom, but Haru shoots his other arm out and clamps around his back, keeping him close.

 

“Why do you want to leave?” It’s a casual enough question, yet it carries weight that Rin feels in his chest. It’s heavy enough to keep his feet planted and his body still. He shakes his head.

 

“I don't know, Haru. I don’t like to bother you, but I-” Rin manages to shut his mouth before the actual truth spills out, fills Haru’s ears and scares him away. Sitting next to him in class and watching him draw, being able to gaze unobtrusively at his bright blue eyes and the subtle shifts of the tendons in his arm as he shades in his sketches, is better than no contact at all. Rin wants everything, yet he clings desperately to this sliver of something that they currently have because he doesn’t want to consider having nothing of Haru. He has had a taste of who he is and now he wants it all, and Haru can’t know. 

 

“You don’t bother me.” Haru states confidently and Rin doubts that’s the truth. He raises an eyebrow. “Okay, you don’t bother me anymore.”

 

Rin grins. “See, I knew it.” He sobers as he runs those words through his mind. “Really?”

 

“Really.” Haru wraps his other arm around his back in order to fully hug him, which only leaves Rin’s one arm dangling uselessly by his side. He wants to use it to run his fingers through Haru’s shaggy black hair, tucking that one loose tuft behind his ear. He wants to lay his hand over Haru’s heart so he can feel the steady rhythm beating under his palm. He wants to kiss Haru’s lips slow and sweet, less reckless this time, leaving behind a promise for more instead of scorching desire.

 

Rin wants. He wants, he wants, _he wants_. 

 

Haru’s voice breaks through the spiraling of Rin’s mind. “If you come home with me this time, will you stay?” 

 

The air punches out of Rin’s lungs, he wheezes out some sort of unidentifiable noise. “You want me to stay?”

 

Haru peers down at Rin’s arm which still awkwardly hangs by his side. He reaches down to grasp the idle hand, lifting it to his cheek, skin as cool and smooth as Rin remembers. He holds his own hand over Rin’s, squished against his face. Rin feels his jaw move as Haru murmurs. “I never wanted you to go once I got you there.”

 

Rin tips his head forward, resting his forehead on Haru’s as he pulls him in tighter. He chokes out a small, dry sob. “I didn’t want to leave, all I _wanted_ was to stay, I wanted to be with you, I still do.”

 

Haru smiles as he nuzzles their noses together, tranquility exuding out of him and seeping into Rin. He allows it to relax him, soothe him, giving him room to breathe despite how securely Haru embraces him. “Come home with me, Rin. Stay as long as you’d like.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am trying to imagine Rin being able to "hit it and quit it" in any capacity and I'm coming up short. The only way this works for me is because it's Rin and Haru and they are undeniably drawn to each other like magnets so it turns into something more meaningful than a one-night stand.


End file.
